Once Upon an Emma
by 23a
Summary: What would have happened if when Neal went to sell the watches, he never ran into August? If he and Emma had gone to Tallahassee and raised Henry together? 10 years later, Emma and Neal are living with their 4 children when a stranger comes knocking at their door with an impossible story and a strange request. Please do not complain about ships. The ships are all canon.
1. Prologue

Once upon a time, there was a little girl named Emma. Emma had been found as a baby on the side of the road, and she lived in several foster homes throughout her life. When she was very young, a couple had adopted her, but then they had their own kid, and they sent Emma back. Emma hated the foster homes, and she was very happy when, on her 16th birthday, they let her go, even though she had nowhere to go. She hitchhiked to Oregon, where she lived on the streets, stealing things she needed to live. One day, when stealing a car, she met a man who was also stealing the car. His name was Neal. They lived happily together for a few months, then they found out he was wanted for stealing watches. They decided to sell them and move to Tallahassee, where they'd decided they wanted to go. After they sold the watches, they got in the car and drove to Tallahassee. When they arrived, they bought a house there, and settled in. A few weeks later, Emma found out she was pregnant. They started picking out names for the baby. Emma really liked the names Andrew for a boy and Jessie for a girl, but Neal said it sounded stupid. A few months later, they found out it was going to be a boy, and they finally agreed to name him Henry.


	2. Late for School

"Henry!", Emma shouted at her 10-year-old son.

"What, mom?", he called back.

"You're going to be late for school! You don't want to be late for the first day of 5th grade, do you?"

"No"

"Then don't miss the bus!"

"Why can't you drive me like you did last year?"

"Because Kelly is starting kindergarten and she's too young to take the bus, so I have to drive her. Besides, your sister Jessie is taking the bus, and you don't hear her complaining".

"Mom", Jessie yelled at that moment. Henry gave Emma a smug look.

"Yes, Jessie?"

"Hair emergency!"

"Jess, you're eight years old! I didn't give a damn about my hair till I was 16!"

"Isn't that when you met Dad?"

"Not important! But speaking of your father, where is he? Neal!"

"What, honey?", Neal called.

"Come down here and get Kelly ready, I have to fix Jessie's hair"

"Why do I have to get her ready?"

"Because you know nothing about hair!"

"Aw, come on, I can fix Jessie's hair!"

"Please don't, Dad".

"Thanks for your faith, Jessie".

Emma smiled at her daughter. "Nice one, Jess".

"Hey, I heard that!", Neal yelled.

"I know", Emma replied, "That was the idea. So, Jessie, what's the emergency?"

"It's boring. I want wavy hair".

"Jessie, need I remind you what happened the last time you wanted wavy hair?"

"Yeah, I was a six year old using a curling iron by myself, not an eight year old with my mommy's help".

"Fine. But if we run short on time, you're going half wavy, half straight".

"OK". Jessie giggled.

At that moment, Henry got all his things packed and ran out the door. "Bye Mom, Bye Dad!"

"Bye Henry", they both called.

Emma went upstairs to her room to get her curling iron, which was in a childproof place after the incident when Jessie had burned off 3 inches of her hair. It had all grown back, but Emma wasn't taking any more chances, especially with Kelly getting older and Andrew, their youngest, learning how to crawl. He was around 3 months old, learning to crawl unusually fast. Emma had had to ask for extended maternity leave from her job because the daycare Henry, Jessie, and Kelly had gone to wouldn't take babies who already knew how to crawl until they were six months old. Emma had considered hiring a nanny, but the rates were unbelievable. The watch money had been used up less than 2 months after they'd arrived, and they barely had enough money to take care of themselves and their 4 children. Emma and Neal had promised not to steal anymore, because it was a bad influence on their children. Emma grabbed the curling iron and ran downstairs. It was 7:32. The bus arrived at 7:30, but on the first day it didn't leave until 7:40. Most days it left by 7:32. She didn't have much time. She got downstairs and began curling Jessie's long, blonde, hair. Jessie and Andrew looked a lot like Emma, and Kelly and Henry looked a lot like what Neal _said _he looked like as a kid. Emma had tried and tried to get Neal to talk about his past, but Neal wouldn't tell her anything. By the time she finished curling Jessie's hair, it was 7:37.

"Jessie, hurry up! I know you can run a lot faster than Henry, but you're just about late!"

"OK, Mom, I'm on my way". Jessie grabbed her bag and ran out the door. Jessie was an incredibly fast runner and had often raced her brother down the street, and she always won. She ran all the way to the bus stop and arrived only three minutes after Henry. She couldn't wait for her 1st day of 3rd grade, because 3rd grade was the year when she would have the nicest teacher in the school. Plus, since Henry was in 5th grade, they were now in separate hallways.

Meanwhile, Emma was at home with Andrew, not at all expecting the mysterious guest who was about to arrive and change their lives forever.


	3. A Strange Guest

Emma sighed. It was the 5th time in 2 hours that Andrew had cried and needed something. She couldn't wait until she found a daycare for him. She had already maxed out the days of paid maternity leave at her job, and was now on unpaid leave. To make matters worse, she only had 3 more weeks before she had to get back to work or she'd be fired. She was so preoccupied with Andrew, she didn't hear the doorbell ring until the 4th time. Finally, she picked Andrew up and went to get the door.

As soon as she opened the door, she regretted it. A man whom Emma had never seen before (or so she thought) stood in the doorway, a slight smile on his face.

"Who are you and what the hell do you want?", Emma asked him.

"Well aren't you all nice and polite", he shot back.

"Seriously, WHO ARE YOU?!" Andrew began to cry. _Great_, Emma thought.

"My name is August W. Booth", he answered.

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Really? With the middle initial?"

"It stands for Wayne", he answered.

"Kay. Now what do you want?"

"Well, now that's the tricky part, isn't it?

"Go away."

He leaned in close, so no one could hear, and whispered, "I know you've got a stolen car there, and unless you want everyone else to know it, too, I suggest you let me in."

Emma sighed. "Come in, _August_."

He entered their house, sitting down in one of the chairs in the living room. He looked around, at the house, the family photos, and at Emma. Mostly at Emma.

"Something tells me this is going to be complicated", Emma reasoned.

August chuckled. "Very", he confirmed.

"Hit me", Emma said.

"OK. So, to begin with, your parents are Snow White and Prince Charming", August began.

"OK", Emma said, "Not sure whether to call the cops or the psychiatric ward."

"No, please, let me finish."

Emma stared at him, long and hard. "Alright", she said, "You got ten minutes."


	4. The Nonbeliever

"Okay, so, you're telling me I'm some sort of savior, destined to break a curse set on all fairy tale characters by the Evil Queen, which put them in some town in Maine, and I got away because my parents - Snow White and Prince Charming - put me in a _magical wardrobe_ which sent me here, and now you're asking me to come back to this town, Storybrooke, and rescue everybody?"

"Pretty much, yes", replied August.

"You are out of your mind", Emma decided.

"No, I'm not. Just ask your husband."

"Neal? He knows about this so-called "curse" too?"

"No, but he knows about the Enchanted Forest."

"How?"

"He was born there, too. The difference is, he grew up there. He lived there until he was 14."

"Uh-huh. Sure he did." Emma was just about ready to bang this nut job on the head.

"Can I talk to him?"

"He's at work. Now, get out of my house!"

"Fine", replied August, "But saving them is your destiny."

...

Emma tried all afternoon to forget about August, who was obviously insane. But somehow, what he said kept lingering in her mind. She stared at the pictures of the children, wondering if they really did have roots in the Enchanted Forest. It couldn't be possible, yet somehow... Emma was very good at figuring out when people were lying, and August hadn't been. She knew that if he believed it, it wasn't a lie, true or not, and yet... she shook the thought out of her head. Since Neal had had to drive Kelly to school, Emma had to pick her up. By the time she got back, Henry and Jessie's bus had arrived, and they came in the door only one minute after Emma. Henry looked up at his mother. He wasn't as good at reading people as she was, but he could tell that something was wrong.

"What's wrong, Mom?", he asked her.

"Nothing, Henry, just... thinking", she replied.

"Okay"

"Thanks for curling my hair, Mom", Jessie said.

"You're welcome, Jessie", Emma said, smiling at her daughter. Surely August couldn't have been right, they were too normal a family. Emma went to get dinner started, and Henry and Jessie began doing their homework. It was like this for about half an hour, then Neal got home. Emma wanted to ask him about his past, but she knew it would have to wait until all the kids were asleep. But she knew it didn't matter. Obviously, August's story wasn't true.


	5. A Family Dinner

"So, kids, how was your day?", Emma asked her children as they ate their spaghetti and meatballs.

"OK", said Henry, "But I need more cool kid rep"

"Henry, don't be ridiculous. You're 10!", Neal told his son.

"So?"

"Rep doesn't matter til you're in high school", Neal explained

"Oh. Were you cool in high school?", Henry asked.

"Uh, yeah... totally". Even Henry could tell Neal was hiding something.

"What high school did you go to, Dad?"

"I... uh... I was home schooled", Neal replied evasively. _Perfect_, he thought to himself, _Not technically a lie. _

"Neal?", Emma asked, concerned.

"Yes?"

"Are you lying to our children?"

"What? No! So, Jess, how was your day?"

"Well", Jess answered, "Everybody LOVED my hair." She smiled at her mother. Emma smiled back. "In fact", Jessie continued, "I'm like the coolest kid in 3rd grade!"

Emma laughed. "Even third graders have cool now? Changing times."

"Tell me about it", Neal said.

"What about you, Kelly?", asked Emma.

"Kindergarten is way better than preschool! We get twice the snacks and twice the napping!", Kelly exclaimed.

"Wow, you can multiply by 2! Good job!", Henry said, mocking his little sister.

"Henry!", exclaimed Emma.

"What, mom?"

"Don't make fun of your sister!"

"Alright. So much for cool kid rep."

Emma smiled. "You don't need rep", she said, "We all know you're cool"

"So honey, how was your day?", asked Neal.

Emma paled. "Normal. Boring. Uneventful." She didn't make a very good show of it. Even Kelly knew something was up.

"Now you're hiding something, mommy."

"Definitely", agreed Jessie.

"Totally", Henry decided.

"Emma?", asked Neal, "What's going on?"

"Nothing", she said.

"Emma..."

She sighed. "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"OK" And with that, they finished the meal in silence, then Emma went up to put Andrew and Kelly to bed.


	6. Confrontation

"Neal", Emma began.

"Uh-huh, I'm listening", he replied.

"Earlier today, when I was home alone with Andrew, a stranger rang the doorbell", Emma replied tentatively.

"Ok, so?"

"Well, he... he said some things"

"What?"

"He... he told me something about a curse, and how I'm the savior, and that my parents are Snow White and Prince Charming."

"Yeah, guy's a loon. Get over it."

"Well, the thing is, he seemed so believable. You know that thing I have where I can tell when people were lying?"

"Yeah". Neal sounded intrigued now.

"Well, he wasn't. That means he definitely believed what he was saying."

"So?"

"And... he knew the Bug was stolen. That means he knows about us. No telling how much."

"He KNEW?! How could he know?", Neal exploded.

"I have know idea", Emma replied.

"So, anything else, or is that it?"

"Well, he said you knew something about the land where all of this came from."

"Oh yeah, where?", Neal asked skeptically.

"The Enchanted Forest", Emma answered, "He said you were born there."

Even in the darkness of their dimly lit bedroom, Emma could see Neal's face become stricken with fear.

"Neal, you're hiding something."

"Wha-what?", he stammered, "No I'm not! Come on, let's get to sleep."

Emma reached over and turned off her lamp, and Neal turned off his. Neal was worried now, because he didn't understand how a stranger from this world could possibly know about his identity as Baelfire. As for Emma, she was worried, too. She'd been hoping that this talk would make it absolutely certain that August hadn't been telling the truth, but Neal's uncertainty just made her doubt it more.


	7. Secrets

"I know you're keeping secrets, Neal. Or should I say, Baelfire."

Neal woke with a start. He'd been having these dreams, over and over again. Every time, it started out differently, but it always ended the same way: Emma confronted him and told him she knew he was Baelfire. He was worried, extremely worried, that Emma would find out his secret. And he wasn't sure if he could trust even her to keep it a secret. But the thing that truly terrified him was that this man, this stranger, knew who he was. How could he know? How could he know about the Bug? Neal wasn't sure whether to believe about the curse. The fact that he knew about the Enchanted Forest was something, but it seemed like too much coincidence that Emma would also be from there. But it didn't matter. Emma would never believe anyway. Not unless he told, which he had no intention of doing. The only thing he was worried about was his secret getting out. If the man knew about his past as Bae, then did he know about the Darlings, or Neverland, or Captain Hook? How much did he know? Neal decided not to think about it at the moment and went back to sleep. Little did he know, right beside him, Emma, too, was lying awake and thinking.

...

Emma was extremely confused. Had August been right? Was she the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming? Was Neal from the Enchanted Forest? Strangely, what worried her most about this was not being a fairy tale character or a savior, but that Neal might have been lying to her. If he had, then could she trust him about anything? She waved the thought away. She was being ridiculous. Of course it wasn't true. She rolled over and went back to sleep.

...

Emma was very distracted making breakfast. She kept thinking about what August had said. Although she knew Neal probably wouldn't like it, she was considering telling the children. She decided she'd talk about it with Neal that night. She was very thankful it was Saturday, so Neal could stay home with Andrew and she could go have fun. After breakfast, the kids went out to play, and Emma went to the mall to shop. She didn't even think about Neal, alone in the house, or the man about to go knocking on their door.

...

Neal opened the door, nervous. Ever since hearing about the man who knew his secret, he was hesitant about talking to anyone. When he opened the door and saw a strange man standing there, he was pretty sure the man could hear his heart racing.

"Hello, I'm August", the man said.

"Hi, I'm -", Neal began.

"I know who you are, Baelfire."

"What... how do you know...?"

"I just do", August replied.

"Well, come in, before everybody else knows", Neal said. August entered the room. "So, I'm guessing you're the man Emma saw yesterday?"

"Indeed".

"So, if you know my secret, then you must be from the Enchanted Forest yourself."

"Yes"

"Who are you really then, August?"

"My name is Pinocchio."

"Ok..."

"I know, I'm after your time."

"Yeah, but everybody knows about you. You don't look wooden."

"I'm not. I came here so I wouldn't be. If Emma goes to Storybrooke alone, then I'll start turning to wood. But I'll be waiting to make sure she gets there."

"Storybrooke? What the hell is that?"

"Emma didn't tell you much, did she?" August chuckled.

"Just that there was a curse... and she was the savior..."

"So, no details?"

"No." Neal seemed suspicious now.

"The curse brought everyone from the Enchanted Forest to our land, Baelfire. To a town called Storybrooke, Maine. All but a very small number live there, without the memories of who they are. The only people who remember are the person who cast the curse, the one who created it, and one who has his own special curse. And me, because I came through the wardrobe with Emma."

"Wardrobe?"

"Yes, the portal that saved me and Emma from the curse was a magical wardrobe."

"So... they're all... trapped there?"

"Yes"

"What about my father?"

"He's the one who created the curse, Baelfire. He spent centuries working on it, so he could get here, to this land, so he could find you."

"Well, tell him I'm not interested."

"It's not that simple. He can't leave the town, but you have to go there."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Emma. She has to go there, to break the curse, for the final battle. And my guess is, she won't go without you."

"Are you nuts? Emma doesn't even believe in this... curse."

"But she will, Baelfire. You can - and have to - get her to believe. Just tell her the truth."

"No way!"

"Baelfire, millions of people depend on YOU."

"Fine. I'll tell her tonight."

"No."

"What? But you just said - "

"Not tonight, Baelfire. There was a prophecy. You have to tell her on her 28th birthday."

"Alright. It's only a month away. 28th birthday it is."

...

"Neal"

"Yes, Emma?"

"I think we should tell the children about the curse."

"Okay."

"Okay? Really?"

"Yeah. Let their imaginations run wild. It's not like it's real."

"OK. Thanks. Good night."

"Good night, Emma." Neal lay awake in bed, thinking about the day he would have to stop lying and tell his wife the awful truth. But until then, he'd just pretend nothing was up. He went to sleep, dreading Emma's 28th birthday.


	8. Something to tell you

It had been only two days since August had come to their door, but it seemed like a lifetime. Emma was glad to be telling this to the kids, hoping their imaginative fantasy-land would assure her all this was fake. She only had a few more minutes to wait before dinner.

...

"So, kids..."

"What, Mommy?", asked Kelly.

"A man came to our house, and he told me... about a curse. Cast by the Evil Queen that sent all the fairytale characters to our world. And that I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming and I'm destined to break the curse."

"Cool! We get to break a curse!", Henry shouted.

"Henry? You believe this?"

"Well, duh!"

"It sounds pretty true, Mom. I mean, think about it. YOU even believed it enough to tell us.", Jessie reasoned. Emma hadn't thought about this; the thought worried her.

"Well he also said your father is from there", she said, with a pointed glance at Neal.

"I'm not!", Neal practically shouted, "Get over it."

"Dad?" Henry seemed worried.

"Then where are you from, Daddy?", Kelly asked.

"Yeah, Dad", Henry pointed out, "You never tell us ANYTHING about your past, or why we don't have any grandparents. Although, it seems Snow White and Prince Charming might be our grandparents."

"Uh-huh. Sure.", Neal replied. And with that, the conversation ended, not to be reopened for quite a while.

...

That night, Emma went to bed, more confused than before. After a while, everyone except for Neal forgot about August and his message. But Neal still thought about the day he'd have to tell the truth, the day he'd have to go to the town where his father lived, the day his world would fall apart - Emma's 28th birthday.


End file.
